Fan:Beetle Metallix
Beetle Metallix is a Digimon fanfic & a sequel to Big Bad Beetles. Characters Heroes *'Dan' - The leader of the Beetle Digimon who is now 12. He can now digivolve to ChromioKoKabuterimon, & can mega digivolve to ChromioBeetlemon. *'Ronald' - The second-in-command of the Beetle Digimon who is now 13. He can now digivolve to TitanioKoKabuterimon, & can mega digivolve to TitanioBeetlemon. *'Jenny' - Dan's sister who is now 11. She can now digivolve to PlatinoKoKabuterimon, & can mega digivolve to PlatinoBeetlewomon. Allies Haunted Digimon *'Piedmon' - A phantasm-like Digimon who was trapped inside a pipe organ, & was freed by the kids when they played three notes on the organ. He proves to be friendly, & out of gratitude for releasing him, he offered to grant them one wish. They wished to become their comic book heroes. Although his magic doesn't always work the way they hoped it would, he acts as an advisor & best friend, he offers needed magic to the kids when fighting the new bad guys. He is the head of the haunted house in the Digital World & is usually the one to keep the house Digimon in check. \ *'Myotismon' - A vampire-like Digimon, a not so good one, at least he is friendly. He lost one of his fangs in a door when Frankenmon & Mummymon chased after the kids when they first meet them. He is the only one that can understand WereGarurumon & translate for him. *'Frankenmon' - A strange, lumbering Frankenstein-type Digimon. He was once kidnapped by the original bad guys, & held by ransom in exchange for the Beetle Digimons' D-Beetle Bonders. Dr. Victormon, his creator, later showed up & had various visits. *'Mummymon' - A 5,000 year-old mummy-like Digimon, but he can unwrap his bandages to reveal a different form under his bandages. He has 703 brothers & sisters. Two archaeologists came to return Mummymon to the crypt in which they found him in order to get rid of a curse placed on them. *'WereGarurumon' - A werewolf-like Digimon & is treated more like a family dog than a monster at the haunted house. Only Myotismon can translate what WereGarurumon is saying most of the time. Probably the bravest & most cunning of the Haunted Digimon because he's the only one of the group who has tangled with the bad guys at least once. *'LadyGhoulmon' - She lives in the basement & rarely comes out. The niece of Reapermon, she is a grim reaper-in-training who loves collecting things. She also happens to have a short temper, which scares the other Digimon even more than her true appearance under her skin. She has little to no respect for anyone. She does, however, have a great deal of respect for the Astro Digimon. Astro Digimon The Astro Digimon are four Digimon created by Arthur Filmore as a child when he & Leo worked together on their only collaboration called the Lost Comic. *'Yanmamon' *'Shadramon' *'Cicadamon' *'Kazemon' Villains Category:Fan fiction